Kingdom Hearts: Door of Destiny
by Maxwell C
Summary: Destiny is an undulating river, it cannot be controlled. But what if there was a power to shape destiny at will? This legendary power is at stake...and 4 children's lives. Author Original characters, so no Sora and co.
1. Genesis Destined

_Are we born into darkness?_

_Is darkness born into us?_

_Or is our birth shrouded in light?_

_Can there be an in-between?_

_And can destiny change that?_

_Can destiny be changed at all?_

_And what if it could?_

_What would be the cost?_

_What are we..._

_Who are we..._

_We are..._

She was falling into an oblivion. It was dark and cold and unfeeling. It felt like time was young and still. She felt like she was intruding on something private and ceremonial. She couldn't see herself, wasn't even aware of her own heart beating.

An image comes into view like a spotlight on stage. There is a boy, clad in some sort of armor, standing in the shadows. His face is obscured by a helmeted mask that comes down to where his nose begins, blocking only his eyes. In his hand is the strangest of things, a sword in the guise of a key. _She_ cannot tell its distinct features; for it glows with a radiant light that inspires beauty and courage.

The boy speaks to the darkness. "The Door Masters have sent me here to banish you."

The girl, the outsider, can feel the darkness react as if a living entity. It is the most unfeeling being she has ever felt. But it is a faceless creature...and it has been weakened.

The boy continues to chide the shadows. "We created you, and now your hatred has spread. But you were the first, and thus, cutting you off from the rest of the worlds may save us yet. And now, I'll seal you, on behalf of the Door Masters and Keyblade Wielders."

The observer could not see clearly the scene as it unfolded. There was a massive...door, black and foreboding. It gripped the darkness and swallowed it.She felt like she would be swallowed with it as well. It was calling to her...

_Hikari_

It _knew_ her...

"Hikari?"

"Hikari, wake up!"


	2. The Fated

Someone was shaking her.

"Hikari?" The female voice called her name. "Wake up!"

Hikari opened her eyes. The dream had left her in a muddle, and she was still thinking about it when she realized her mistake. She looked up to see the other kids leaving the classroom. She had fallen asleep.

"I didn't think class was _that_ boring," Hikari's friend mused as she put on her backpack.

Hikari had come to her senses but it didn't shake the odd feeling left behind by the dream. "Yami…how long was I sleeping?"

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Awhile, I guess. The homework was to write your opinion on the story we read—the one you were awake for—at the beginning of class."

Hikari yawned. "Refresh my memory, what was it about?"

Yami sighed. "You know, that old story about how the world was perfect and everyone lived happily. Then they began fighting and all of the world were split…the stuff about darkness…you know the one."

Hikari nodded. "Yep, and that there was one door that lead to the heart of all—I know the one."

Yami tossed her a hand mirror. "You don't look so good. You've never fallen in sleep in class before…you all right?"

Hikari didn't really know the answer, so she just nodded. She checked herself out in the small lens. Blond hair now messy. Blue eyes droopy from sleep. She thought that she may be sick, but shook the though off. It wasn't the season for getting colds.

Both girls left the classroom together. School was over; the weekend was here. However, Hikari, normally quiet and carefree, was beginning to worry. This wasn't the first time she had a strange dream like this. She had been having these fantasies ever since the day the meteorite fell into the lake in the center of town. That was over a month ago, when she, Yami, and Gare had been sitting on the hillside together.

As if by reading her thoughts, Yami said, "you remember that weird meteorite that fell into Dawn Lake? There's supposed to be a big meteor shower tonight, maybe we'll get another one!"

Hikari laughed. "Maybe. That would be unlikely though. By the way, have you seen Gare today?"

Yami pointed to the school exit. A lone boy was standing there; plain looking save for his strangely dyed hair: Half blond, half black. He saw the girls and came over. "Hi Yami, Hikari. Wanna' come to the hill tonight and watch the shower?"

"Sure, why not?" Hikari said.

Yami nodded. "Count me in."

Gare smiled. "All right then. I'll bring chips and soda and stuff if you want. But right now I need to get home and work on this story the school paper wants me to do. So…eight then?"

Hikari smiled. "Eight it is."

Gare waved as he walked away. "See you then."

A short breeze swept through the schoolyard and covered everything in a blanket of silence. Yami and Hikari were left alone on the steps of the school. Everyone else had already gone home. There was an uneasy silence between them.

Yami broke it. "Do you like Gare?" She said quietly.

Hikari didn't know how to respond to the question. "I guess…as a friend. Why, do you?"

Yami processed her thoughts. "…I dunno, maybe. I always thought you liked him."

"But he's a childhood friend—that would be so…awkward." Hikari stood up and looked down at Yami. "Gare is a writer, way too analytical for his own good. He's too quiet and shy for me anyway."

"But you're quiet and shy."

"True, but I don't…I don't know. If you like him, then that's okay with me I guess."

Yami stared at her intently. "But are you just saying that?"

This wasn't like Yami at all. Hikari was a little worried. "Of course not. I would support you no matter what. I don't care if you like him. But don't you think it would make our friendship a little awkward?"

Yami shrugged indifferently.

"Why are you telling me this now, Yami? Did you just start liking Gare recently?"

Yami stood up. "I just feel…like I needed to say it as soon as possible. It feels like everything is being rushed lately and that our world might change suddenly, _we_ might change."

Hikari was puzzled by the statement; yet she knew where her friend was coming from. "We're always changing, Yami. We're kids and we _do_ that. But I've felt that feeling too, like everything is going to rush at us at once. It's the calm before the storm."

Yami turned to look at her friend. The sun was positioned at an angle where the sun was torn between them, Yami in shadow and Hikari in the light. "Do you believe that destiny can be changed?"

_Destiny is like a river…_

Hikari shuddered. "I suppose so. Some people think that—if destiny even exists—that we have the powers to change it. Other people think that a higher power controls everything."

"But what do _you_ think?"

Hikari had to think it over for a second. "I suppose a little of both. Is life just one big coincidence, or is it all connected? Who knows? But I think we can make our lives what we want them to be."

Yami hopped onto the side of the banister. "But what if we only _think_ that destiny has been changed and it's really how fate wanted it to be?"

Hikari snickered. "How dark of you! That's the Yami I know. Why are we talking about this anyway? Maybe your destiny belongs with Gare."

Yami jumped off the rail and proceeded to walk away. She stopped suddenly and spoke back to Hikari. "But maybe it won't work out; maybe he's meant to be with you." Then she left the grounds.

Hikari was alone. She wished that Yami wouldn't think about that kind of stuff. "But one thing's for sure," she spoke aloud, "I'll make sure that destiny never tears us apart."


	3. Mysteries of the Past

Star Cross Summit

Hikari and Yami had lived in the mountainous town of Star Cross Summit since they were infants. After a night of a fierce storm, Hikari was found on the shores of Dawn Lake, a large body of water at the edge of the valley. She was raised in Pleasant Manor, a foster home in the center of Clarity Village. After several years had passed since her arrival at the Summit, Yami appeared in the same location as Hikari. She had no memories of her past but was a relatively healthy child. She too was taken to the manor.

There, Hikari and Yami became fast friends. They grew up alongside the other children at the house: Zell, Tiffa, and Lulu. It was at Pleasant Manor when Yami and Hikari met Gare, the mayor's son. Since then, the three were inseparable.

Yami, Hikari, and Gare all yearned to leave the Summit eventually. This was possible, but unlikely for children. The few adults who left the town worked in countries far off. Once and awhile, the children would see a strange aircraft landing on the outskirts of town. The adults had told them that this ship took people to and from other places but was forbidden to most people. The children could only speculate. As of late, the sightings of the odd airships had become less frequent…ever since the day the meteor fell into the lake.

Coinciding with the meteor event were other strange happenings. Stars were beginning to vanish from the night sky and since that night, the townsfolk were instructed to stay in their homes after sunset. Rumors had begun circulating that people had disappeared during these strange times. Among the odd rumors were the reports of strange black creatures roaming the wilderness outside of town. Yami had sworn that she had seen them one day coming home from school. Hikari and Gare didn't know what to believe.

Then there were the days when the sky was clear, and from the hill outside of town, the children could see an island off in the distance beyond the sea. This sight only drove the children's thirst for adventure.

But those times had passed. The stars eventually returned and the jagged island on the other side of the sea returned to the horizon beyond. The world had been closed. Everything returned to normalcy and nobody seemed to notice what had happened, subtle as it was. But the children, _they _noticed and knew that it meant something. Yami would dream of visiting far off lands and even plotted to stow away and one of the mysterious vessels. Gare had intended to sail out to the strange islands beyond the lake. Hikari however, was satisfied with her life and intended to stay right where she was.

Now spring break was just around the corner, and all three friends would need to plan their vacation wisely. Twelve days with nothing to do…except dream.

Hikari secretly wished that the meteor shower would bring down more mystery and adventure like the weeks before had done. Something told her that she would be correct in this assumption.


End file.
